


You Came And Turned My Life Around (No One Could Take Your Place)

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: A/B/O, Albums, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Band, Band Fic, Boats and Ships, Drinking, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fame, Family Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, M/M, Men Crying, New Romantics, Nudity, Pining, Shows, Shyness, Touring, life story, meet cute, rhythm section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: We were so young, petrified as to what the world would think of us. Not the band, ofus.
Relationships: John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	You Came And Turned My Life Around (No One Could Take Your Place)

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest Duran dad John and Duran DADDY Roger. This fic was tearing me apart whilst writing, I love it so much. 💙
> 
> Happy 60th (quarantined) Birthday, Mr Froggie Barnacle, a true hero and icon of mine. I honestly cannot comprehended how Roger looks as stunning as he does. Where even is his fountain of youth? Or is he the Duran vampire, now *that’s* the plot twist I’m living for.
> 
> I love you so much, Roger Andrew Taylor! 🥰❤️💙❤️
> 
> This is also my first attempt at First POV/Narration in any fandom, I hope it works!

Never will I forget the day you first walked into my life, stumbling headfirst into the darkened club with him clinging onto you. You took a seat far from the front, eyes surely set on the stage with a glass of coke in hand. I would come to learn that it was never coke you would drink, much preferring something sweeter and more soft yet still with a kick to drive you wild.

At first I couldn’t see you in the crowd, how you became a blur submerged deep into the back. It would take me a few gigs to even notice, to contemplate my surroundings as I’ve always been locked away. Basking in my dream world, sticks in hand, barely able to tower over my beloved kit at my side. I’d always be at the back of the stage yet I didn’t mind, I’m no star. I would come to learn that not wanting the limelight was okay, there wasn’t anything wrong with me and that I could rely on the others to drive myself forward too. They still would know my name but appreciated the mysterious aura I seemed to radiate, with few words and sultry looks.

Then came the day where I, sweat drooping into my eyes and in dire need of a drink after the gig, first noticed you.

You were so small, a thought that I now laugh at. How wild that prospect even sounds. You were huddled away, having shunned yourself to the back of _Barbarella’s_ long ago, lurking in the low light. I still remember what you were wearing, the first time I managed to piece it all together. Your shirt was white, anything but crisp, with a small bow tied around your neck. The look was interesting, oddly feminine to me. I hadn’t seen anything like it here as I came from a punk background, where we frowned upon chiffon and frills: calling them names and those who wore them be turned away at the door.

But you were different. In all the right means.

Your lips were shining, somehow the tinge that I would learn is called _Spanish Carmine_ let the light dance across your lips, every time you let yourself smile. Your eyes were dark, yet gleaming behind the glasses you wore. With a thick fringe falling into your eyes, you were hiding so much yet your gaze would betray you. The love in those eyes, the determination and bewilderment of seeing us on stage… how I still smile.

One day you plucked up the courage, I now know how incredibly tough that was for you to do so, to approach me. Not only me but my band, our collective, our perfect percussion had drawn you in and you wanted more. My eyes may have been on you the whole time and yet, now I laugh, you couldn’t bring your gaze up to meet me. And my gaze is inches below yours.

You were so worried, so frightened of tripping up that your tongue stalled. Letting your friend swoop in, you were gnawing away at your bottom lip, you missed my smile as I agreed.

Then came my audition. My chance to show you and only you, that I could really play. You were enamoured, eyes wide and you couldn’t hide that. The both of you were, gazed fixed at my figure tucked behind all those drums and cymbals. You thought I wasn’t looking, you thought that I was so lost in my performance and you were right, partially. But you would come to learn that I’m much more intuitive that way, I love to do what I do and yet I won’t miss anything.

I won’t miss your beat, your cue.

I twirled my sticks and the place fell silent. There was a gasp, I could’ve sworn, a moment and then you were sure. You were right to come after me, even if you still couldn’t say my name two months after having known me.

Together our section grew and grew, taking my friends from _Scent Organs_ and moulding them into a new sound. A new ordeal: the way you wanted. Fellow Organs came and left, you took each hit harder than what you let on. Firmly with a bass in hand, you began to gravitate my way more and more. If I squinted, which thankfully I dared to do and messed up our rhythm, I would catch your beautiful face splitting smile and little laughs that would erupt as I dropped a stick and you hit a bum note.

Or, I would run as you snapped a string and let the rest of us take your wrath.

Three became four, you finally had the guitarist of your dreams by your side. He was the perfect edition, allowing me to get back to my roots, allowing for a more gritty sound and harsher beats. Less of the frills from you, more of the leather from him. We all loved that, you know we did.

Then, slumping over my cymbal, we were all stunned as a whole new entity strut in. His head was high, golden hair gleaming in the dim light; with you in his sights. With us all in his sights. Lyrics in hand, you gave him a shot and together we all fell deep, deeper in love knowing that finally we had a singer and he was here to stay.

We had grown closer and closer each day. Finally, you could say me name. You would, you’d giggle at the fact that there were three of us now, laugh yourself hoarse - the notion of our mothers sharing more than a surname. You were coming up with more ideas, you encouraged the idea that you had our pathway carved from the beginning. A new destination each year. A bigger stadium, a tour.

You insisted we would achieve it all.

You never took rejection well. Before three became five you had taken hit after hit, as had I but I blamed my sticks. Then the day came, joy surging through your veins when you ran up to me and hugged me for the first time, tears streaming for the first time. Step one was complete, we had our deal. We had the world at our feet, for there was promise and hope: a light shining on us; pulling us all closer. That was the first time you let me in, the first time our fingers locked and you wrapped me in your lanky arms.

You refused to let me go.

Out the album came, then there were videos to follow. Endless photos, they were showing more of an interest and together the five of us radiated promise. We were going places, you could feel it. You wanted every piece of the action, clinging desperately to creative control as we began to climb the charts. You dyed your hair and were wearing bigger frills now, rich leather encasing your slender frame and you were glowing with it. I couldn’t believe my own eyes, seeing such a spark. I would pray that it wouldn’t fizzle out too soon, you were only now beginning to emerge and let us all in.

You were on the front pages. You were wearing that fancy scarlet suit. Bandana in your hair, ruby lips pouting; you became the star of the show. Setting sail, you clung to me in every sense of the word. And when we really did hit the water, I laughed as you threw up over the side, I helped you stumble across the deck and get your sea legs back. I let you lean in, clutch my suit tight.

Then came that faithful night. You leant in, your hands shaking as they ran up my sides and cupped my cheek. Your lips quivered as they pressed against mine then pulled back, hot, perhaps having been scorned for crossing that line. I caught you, you couldn’t run far. I whirled you around and we tried again. Lips locking, moulding your frame to envelope me in your arms; to write a new melody with my body. To live it out through my body. To let me take you, to break you down and open you up. We were so young, so petrified of where it would take us and yet there you were riding, riding the waves. Together we were getting higher and higher, rocking in time: jamming to our own beat. You told me you loved me and passed out. I let you spend the night in my cabin and in the morning, rolling over to kiss me awake, I was stunned that you remembered my name.

You were now the biggest name in the business. Every man, woman and child wanted a piece of you, you wanted a piece of them. Success was in your eyes, the rush of it was bleeding through your veins. You had changed, somehow even more so than the rest of us. Along with your old name, you threw your young self away, thrust what was left right into the thick of it: drinks in hand, models in the other. And then, there I was watching from the sidelines. When you were good and drunk, you would stumble over and ask why I was alone again. Why I hadn’t made a move on a woman again. Why I hadn’t made a move on a man. I turned to you, pouting, the same words rolling off of my tongue before I rose to my feet and left you to drink your night away.

You followed me, sweat coating your face and blonde streaks falling into your eyes. You were anxious, tripping over your words and fumbling with your leather sleeves. Our album had been hell, you hadn’t been there and even if you were in the room you were never properly there. I couldn’t bear it: staring at your bloodshot eyes fixing onto mine. But mine looked like that naturally, the tears were rolling watching you throw yourself away once again. That sniff, that life force, turned you manic and wild. You were throwing yourself at everything that moved and I, tearing myself up inside, let you do the same to me.

You told me you still loved me. Had done from the first day we had met. You shoved your tongue down my throat, hands gripping at my jacket and pulling me up to meet you. In my head were the warning sirens, in my heart... well, you would come to know what lay there very soon.

I carried you to the bed, swiftly placed you down and crawled atop of you. You were laughing, smiling brighter than anything I had ever seen. That giggle was merry, precious, I felt honoured to see that special side to you: so open and so free. Full of beauty, you threw your head back into the pillows and pulled me down with you, insisting I blanket you with my body; letting me write tonight’s melody.

We were closer than ever by now. Antigua had done that. Japan encouraged that and Montserrat confirmed that for me. I knew in my heart, although my head was screaming to not be ignored, that I loved you too. That I wanted to date you, treat you to fancy meals and fine wine. To laugh at your jokes, share clothes and films.

For you to take such an interest in me, to love and to hold me meant the world, I had never had someone cherish me the way you did.

I wanted nothing more than to watch our sky at night, enveloped by your body, clutching your hand tight as the shooting stars rained down upon us: letting us cast wish after wish to be together; to last and to love. I wanted nothing more than to be entwined in rich, cream bedsheets, hand in hand, as our lips locked and yours teasingly nibbled at mine.

You would share your hopes and dreams with me. You would share our band’s hopes and dreams with the world but you savoured the most private, special and sacred thoughts for me. You grew so insecure, blushing and desperate for my approval. You would bury your face in your pillow and try not to cry, you would come and comfort me when I let my tears flow.

Our fingers would run over rich fabric, teasing little caresses in the low light whenever we could muster them. Without anyone looking. You would taunt me with your looks, eyes holding such intense emotion from across the room. You would provoke me with your touches, I would nudge you back with affection but boil under the collar when a simple quick kiss wasn’t enough.

We were both so petrified of being caught, be shunned and demeaned for our feelings. It would drive wedge after wedge between us, you’d walk away and come crawling back, I would cry myself to sleep. I was shameless about that, wearing a crumbling heart on my sleeve.

You patched me up, just knowing that still breathing was enough to remind me that I still wanted you. You were drinking more, smoking endlessly, somehow drawing me in with lungs covered in tar. However when you were with me, miraculously, you would cut down. Drop the act, drop the women and would dive headfirst into loving me down and letting me love you.

If the band knew they didn’t say. We both figured that they did, how they hadn’t caught a cheeky grope or fleeting kiss was beyond me.

And then they caught us. I was horrified, terrified of losing you. To have you beside and perform with me but you be no longer mine. You were above me, cracking before my eyes and shattering all around me. You came crashing down, tears so horrid that my gut still wrenches over the thought. You cried over and over, naked body falling atop of mine. You said you were sorry over and over, the three of them just watching you as I was too stunned to talk back. You got off of me, hiding what you could behind a ruined sheet. You were heading to the door, clothes in hand before you were stopped.

My heart leapt out of my chest. I was on my feet right behind you and then I hear the words “it’s okay, we know you’re both in love,” from our singer. We were both crying then, bodies shaking as we hugged. You were kissing me desperately; kissing away each tear. The three of them watched us, now entangled in a single white sheet. They bid us farewell, more than overjoyed to see you so happy.

I was crumbling on the tour. I felt as though I was screaming from the rooftops that I needed help but in reality I was bottling much more than I could handle. No one could hear me. I wouldn’t talk to you about it, you were too out of it at the best of times to notice anything a miss. But on my nights with you I noticed just how much more attentive you had become, how you wanted to take things even slower and use the night to satisfy me. You were so tentative and sweet, together we were trying new things and yet your lips never grew tired of moulding with mine.

I was lost amongst the endless kit, the supporting act night after night. You were gleaming, the whole auditorium screaming your name. You teased them, played with them, that stupid blue and red silken shirt of yours wafting in the breeze. Watching the three of you at the forefront of the stage was everything to me. Mind blowing, mind shattering. I loved watching your interactions, your beaming smile, your on-stage antics. All the energy you had, smile blinding, running back and forth to cover miles.

And yet, every time you bop-bopped your way over to me, plucking wild at your bass, every little nod and smile… you melted me.

I could see it in your widened eyes, coated with lust. I refused to admit what else was in that heated gaze. There were times that you were so close, that I could almost touch you. You even did, you ruffled my hair every once in a while and miraculously I never missed a beat. One night I even threw a stick at you, watching your cute little butt dance over, chains clinking on your hip, to give it me back.

I’ll never forget that show. You swooped down to kiss me, super quick, hidden behind my drums. I twirled my sticks, your hand on my thigh, and neither of us missed a note.

You told me about your wildest dreams. I told you about mine, although they seemed much more tame in comparison. I told you that I wanted to settle down with a place of my own someday, with a couple of beautiful babies calling to you. You told me you didn’t want kids, would never be tied down and I was foolish enough to stay with you. Too foolish by wanting to keep this relationship going. I had shaken off the thought that this was just for fun over a year ago, we both saw this as something much deeper and sentimental than a needless fling.

_Arena_ was at an end. We had a live album to be proud of, to fully showcase the five of us and our potential. We had drifted apart and reunited several times whilst touring, all except you and me. We only grew stronger, hand in hand, inseparable back stage.

I watched you, bound tight to the car, struggling for your life. Your vices, how the screen displayed those cruelties. You lashed out. You were crying, emotions at a high, they had to get you down. You were crumbling, nobody could tell why. You immediately ran to me, shaking off the metal bound to your no longer so slender frame and nearly tipping over it all.

You were ill. Making yourself ill, as you said, being sick morning after morning and insisting that nothing was a miss. You were weak, but gaining weight. You were ashamed of how you looked now, bloated and hobbling along in pain. Still trying to convince me, all of us, that there was nothing wrong.

We made love, you were distant and distracted. We would try again and again, little did either of us know that we had already done enough.

Never will I forget the look on your face at seeing those two blue lines.

You threw yourself at me, together we drowned in our sobs. You clutched so tight to me, clawing at my skin, burying your head in my neck as you cried yourself hoarse. Those tears were so precious, all your little sniffles and hiccups were cherished as they rained all over me. Together we slumped down, backs against the wall and finally then I saw it: what you held in your quivering hands.

Never will I forget this moment, right here with you right now. You’re lying on your back, palm gripping tight at mine. Our callouses are brushing against each other, you have always found solace in that notion: knowing how you’ve gotten yours and how I get mine. Your eyes are wide, lips parted and taking shaky breaths. I have a tender hand in your hair, smoothing down the stray brown strands; I couldn’t care less about the sweat. I know your nervous, you’re trying to keep it all together but there is no need. I know you, I know you so damn well that you’ll cry at any moment and I too will be blubbering like a baby.

Like our baby, who we are seeing for the first time on screen.

Mouth agape, you rise up on your forearms and yes; my lip is quivering too. Together we watch, enrapt, wallowing in the sound. The drumbeat, beating within you. Together we watch, enamoured, with her dancing merrily within you, shining, showing us all that she can. She’s beautiful, our beloved, the most precious sight I have ever been privy too. Besides you, at any given time in our lives.

You’re sobbing now. She’s okay. She’s more than okay. She’s perfection, growing more and more each day. Neither of us can wait to meet her.

Your cheeks are flushed, your hair is rumpled and you’re shivering. I don’t care, I’m right there with you. You slam your lips into mine, hands now clawing at my hair and running down my neck. Our kiss is feverish, I can taste the new life blossoming inside you by the sweetness on your lips. Pulling away you’re smiling, I’m melting as you entwine our fingers and guide me down to touch you, the little podge of your stomach. To revel in the feel, to live and breathe her rhythm, our rhythm section now complete with her drumming inside of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. It really means the world to me. The intimacy, the crafting of such a sweet relationship... I think I nailed it, too. 
> 
> Here is a little edit I made for this fic, along with a few for Roger’s special day!❤️
> 
> https://madamepinkvelvet.tumblr.com/post/616460573594599424/you-came-and-turned-my-life-around-no-one-could


End file.
